Comment annoncer sa grossesse, par Riza Hawkeye !
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Mille et une façons d'annoncer sa grossesse au Colonel Roy Mustang par le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! (Enfin façon de parler XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Comment annoncer sa grossesse, par Riza Hawkeye ! **

**Genre: Général/Romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Mille et une façons d'annoncer sa grossesse au Colonel Roy Mustang par le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! (Enfin façon de parler XD)**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun **

**Note : Encore une fois, je change certaines choses ou non en fonction des OS. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Riza s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle resta un moment étendue, un sentiment délicieux s'épanouissant en elle. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien à faire. Rien de particulier, elle pouvait lire, se balader avec Black Hayate. Elle se prit même à se dire qu'elle préparait un bon plat pour le soir avec un dessert, oui. Un gateau peut-être ou alors une tarte ? Il adorait les gâteaux au chocolat. En somme il n'était pas compliqué.

En même temps, il faisait chaud et un temps radieux, un gateau au chocolat n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié. Elle verrait, rien n'était pressé. Elle se leva et passa une petite robe blanche. Dans le salon, son fidèle compagnon l'accueillit et elle réalise alors qu'il était déjà 9 heures et demi. Il était parti, étrange de sa part. Depuis quand le Colonel, euh pardon, le Général Roy Mustang arrivait à l'heure à son travail ? Ce qu'elle ne savait pas bien évidemment, c'est qu'il était bien resté une heure à la contempler. Lorsqu'elle avait remué, début de son réveil, il était parti sur la pointe des pieds. Riza sortit le jus d'orange, se servit un verre, le porta à ses lèvres et sitôt l'odeur des oranges pressées senties, elle lâcha le verre et se précipita dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme revint quelques instants plus tard, une main posée sur son ventre, et constata les dégâts. Le liquide orangé coulait sur le sol auparavant propre de la cuisine. Elle sortit la toile et la passa rapidement sous le regard inquiet de Black Hayate.

"Tout va bien", rassura-t-elle en flattant le chien.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et s'assit sur un tabouret. Le simple fait de penser à de la nourriture lui donnait de nouveau envie de vomir. Elle chercha longuement ce qu'elle pourrait manger et finalement se dit qu'un verre d'eau, c'était mieux que rien. La jeune femme finit de se préparer et contrairement à d'habitude, elle passa du temps devant le miroir, caressant d'une main distraite son ventre plat. Puis elle chaussa des sandales et sortit, prenant la direction du quartier général, Black Hayate sur les talons. Oui, elle était décidée. Elle lui annoncerait aujourd'hui. Perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire béat sur le visage, elle entra dans le hall et salua la secrétaire.

"Bonjour Mathilde ! lança-t-elle, rayonnante.

- Bonjour Lieutenant Ha... mais vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui", rappela la secrétaire en levant la tête.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux. Si elle avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude du Lieutenant l'amenant à être moins froide, et à paraître beaucoup plus humaine, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé venir au Quartier général dans une tenue civile et surtout aussi adorable. Oui c'était le mot. Dans sa petite robe blanche, ample, encadrée par ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade dans son dos, son visage radieux, Riza était adorable.

"Vous voulez peut-être savoir où se trouve le Général ? proposa Mathilde avec un sourire complice.

- Oui, s'il vous plait, sourit son interlocutrice.

- Il est en réunion actuellement, dans la salle habituelle.

- Merci, Mathilde."

Puis Riza s'éloigna, sautillant presque. Elle croisa Maria et Denny. Ils allaient certainement à la réunion et étaient en retard. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle supposa en les voyant la dépasser à bout de souffle.

"Riza ?!" reconnut Maria.

Elle s'arrêta et serra son amie dans ses bras.

"Tu n'es pas en congé aujourd'hui ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Si, mais j'ai... je..."

Riza se prit à rougir et begailler. Dennis et Maria se regardèrent, interloqués. Était-ce possible ?

"Riza ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

La jeune femme qui s'emmêlait dans ses idées, la regarda perdue. Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien, elle n'était jamais allée aussi bien.

"Oui, oui, je vais très bien", assura Riza en riant.

Sa joie fut contagieuse et Maria ria avec elle, la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Bon alors nous, on est en retard. On se voit plus tard ? proposa la jeune femme.

- Je vous suis de toute façon, sourit Riza.

- Ah ah ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Dis moi ! supplia presque Maria. Si tu nous suis, tu vas voir le Général, alors, pourquoi ?

- Et est ce que ça te regarde, se moqua Riza.

- Roh ! Tu es méchante, lança Maria en croisant les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

- C'est ça."

Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois à la réunion. Elle n'avait apparament pas commencé et tous étaient en train de discuter, buvant un café et piochant allègrement dans une corbeille de viennoiseries. Riza crut un moment qu'elle allait vomir, mais sa nausée passa heureusement.

"Et bien Lieutenant ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de nous ?" questionna Havoc, le premier en vérité à la reconnaître.

En disant cela, il avait glissé un regard vers le Général. Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et salua son équipe.

Avec eux se trouvaient les frères Elric et le commandant Armstrong. Ils saluèrent Riza et enfin, Roy s'avança surpris de la voir ici. Il se retint de la tutoyer si bien que sa première phrase fut tout en begaillement.

"Que faites-vous ici Lieutenant ?" demanda-t-il, tendant une main vers elle.

Il la retint au dernier moment, sous les regards amusés de tous. Roy devient bien être le dernier encore à croire que leur secret était préservé.

"Je viens demander une faveur mon général", sourit la jeune femme, d'un air mutin qui le fit douter.

Il haussa un sourcil.

"J'aimerais un congé, l'éclaira Riza, attendant sa réaction.

- Un congé ? Vous avez besoin de vacances Lieutenant ?"

Les autres tendirent l'oreille l'air de rien, continuant de vaines conversations.

"Oui, pour un petit moment, avoua Riza malicieuse.

- Bien, concéda finalement Roy. Combien de temps ?

- Oh, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Peut-être dans six, sept mois et après, je prendrais, je pense au moins cinq mois.

- Cinq mois ?!"

Cette fois-ci, tous se tournèrent vivement vers Riza. Depuis quand une femme aussi attachée à son travail, prenait cinq mois de vacances.

"C'est énorme Lieutenant, se reprit le Général. Il va me falloir des raisons.

- Bien sûr, approuva la jeune femme.

- Cinq mois, c'est presque un abandon Lieutenant", ajouta Havoc.

Il se demandait ce que l'équipe allait bien pouvoir devenir sans Riza.

"Oh, non, loin de là. Je vais même avoir énormément besoin de vous, sourit Riza.

Ce fut à ce moment que Maria, après nombres de calculs et de réflexions, comprit. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle ne pût s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation du joie.

"Oui !" s'écria-t-elle en sautant au cou de son amie.

Elles s'étreignirent un long moment, riantes.

"Féliciations !" Lança Maria, les larmes aux yeux.

Riza fut surprise d'entendre sa voix trembler en lui répondant. Elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait en essuyant une larme et étouffa un rire.

"Bah on n'a pas fini, ironisa Maria, faisant ici référence à la sensiblité accrue des femmes enceintes.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?" demanda Dennis en s'approchant avec prudence.

Elles se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, si bien qu'il recula. Alors que Riza allait lui répondre, le Commandant Armstrong s'avança vers elle, des millions d'étoiles tournoyant à ses côtés. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais et tous se rendirent compte qu'il pleurait.

"Oh, excusez moi... snif... ce genre de nouvelle m'a toujours ému au plus haut point et..."

Il fut obligé d'interrompre son discours pour se moucher bruyamment et parler d'une certaine sensibilité ancestrale que personne ne comprit. Deux secondes plus tard, il serrait doucement le Lieutenant dans ses bras pour la plus grande surprise de tous, Riza la première.

"Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, Riza", félicita Armstrong toujours avec calme.

Riza en fut boulversée. L'espace d'un instant, elle réalisa pleinement qu'elle allait être maman, avoir un enfant. Elle allait donner la vie. La guerre d'Ishbal se rappela à elle et elle mît deux mains sur son visage, retenant ses pleurs. Oui, cette vie ne rendrait pas celles qu'elle avait pris. Ce qu'elle avait fait ne pouvait s'effacer, même en essayant de créer un monde meilleur, celui qu'ils réussissait peu à peu à instaurer. Elle allait donner la vie. Cette phrase se répèta dans sa tête et ses épaules furent bientôt secouées de sanglots.

Maria posa une main sur son épaule.

"Riza, murmura-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

- Elle réalise", l'informa le Commandant Armstrong.

Riza se retrouva en moins de deux secondes prisonnière des bras du Général. Ce dernier fusilla du regard les deux qu'ils jugeaient responsables, ne comprenant pas la raison de ses pleurs alors que la jeune femme empoignait fermement sa chemise. Il la sentait tressauter contre lui. Le général changea alors totalement de visage. De l'homme charmeur et déterminé qu'il était habituellement, il ne resta plus rien. Roy fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de Riza et la caressa avec douceur pour la réconforter. Il la couva d'un regard inquiet et la laissa reprendre son souffle, continuant de la serrer contre lui. Il posa son menton sur ses cheveux blonds, lui murmurant de douces paroles. Tous se sentirent de trop.

S'ils savaient que ces deux là s'aimaient depuis toujours et qu'ils avaient à présent une relation, ils ne le montraient pas en public et ils étaient rares de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seul Havoc, les avait surpris un jour. Alors que le bureau était désert en raison de l'heure avancée, il était revenu prendre un dossier et les avait vu en sortant du bâtiment. Ils étaient passés devant lui sans le voir, souriants et sans coup de semonce, Riza avait enlacé Roy. Cette scène avait durer peut-être une seconde puisque juste après, ils avaient repris leur route, main dans la main, mais elle avait marqué le Sous-lieutenant. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que leur secret avait pu être découvert, mais ça restait la plus grande preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient. À présent, ils en étaient tous sûr et certain.

Un silence de plomb accueillit leur soudaine gêne et on n'entendit plus que les pleurs de Riza. Celle-ci commença à se calmer, essayant de dire quelques mots, mais personne ne la comprit. Roy l'écarta de lui avec tendresse et releva son menton. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, face auquel Riza ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ses larmes auparavant de compréhension ou de nervosité devinrent des larmes de joie et continuèrent de couler.

Roy s'en rendit compte et la reprit dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas blessée, ni rien. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à la repousser un peu et alors que Riza plongeait ses yeux une nouvelle fois dans ceux de Roy, elle s'arrêta, contemplant tout l'amour qui brillait dans son regard. Lui, attendait qu'elle parle, et il pouvait y passer la journée s'il le fallait, il ne bougerait pas. Toujours, il serait toujours là. Riza sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer. Elle avait à présent totalement oublié la présence des autres et se jeta sur les lèvres de Roy qui devait également avoir oublié où ils étaient puisqu'il lui répondit et même approfondit leur baiser, la retenant d'une main sur la nuque. L'autre se trouvait juste dans le bas du dos de Riza. Elle n'était pas en reste et glissait une main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes tandis que l'autre appuyée sur son épaule la maintenait près de lui.

Un raclement se fit entendre et ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres. Malgré leur gène et la présence de membres de l'armée, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement Riza inspira et fixa son regard dans celui si envoûtant de son supérieur, se retenant de l'embrasser.

"Je suis enceinte", murmura-t-elle.

Néanmoins, tous l'entendirent et Roy le premier. Il eut un temps de réaction, temps pendant lequel Riza imagina toutes ses scènes possibles. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension ne le quittant pas des yeux. Enfin, elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs et éclata de rire alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Il la reposa pour l'embrasser avec passion, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle.

"Roy !" s'écria Riza alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau.

Elle se libéra de son étreinte en riant et devint son haussement de sourcils faussement interrogateur, elle revint contre lui et remit son col avec tendresse.

"On peut fêter ça ce soir, si tu veux, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner, mais pour l'instant, Général, je crois que vous avez une réunion qui vous attend, reprit-elle avec sérieux.

Néanmoins, elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil suggestif, appela Hayate et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Excusez moi pour le dérangement", sourit-elle avec un petit air coupable qui les fit fondre.

Elle sortit et Havoc fut le premier à réagir.

"Félicitations Lieutenant !" s'écria-t-il en ré-ouvrant la porte.

Il lui sourit sincèrement et elle fit de même. Aussitôt, les autres apparurent par l'entre-bâillement de la porte.

"Félicitations ! s'exclamèrent de telle façon que parmi toutes leurs remarques, ce fut tout ce qu'elle comprit.

- Merci, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner ravie.

- Et moi ?!" se plaignît Roy les mains sur sa taille.

Il entendit Riza rire à l'autre bout du couloir et comme si c'était tout ce qu'il attendait, retourna dans la salle. Les autres le suivirent et il fut à son tour assaillit de félicitations. Cependant, celle qu'il préféra fut celle de Riza.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews. La suivante est presque terminée, je publierais en fonction de vos avis. Bisous !**


	2. Déni de grossesse

**Titre: Comment annoncer sa grossesse, par Riza Hawkeye !**

**Genre: Général**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Mille et une façons d'annoncer sa grossesse au Colonel Roy Mustang par le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! (Enfin façon de parler XD)**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Pour la suite, c'est à vous de choisir le thème. Bon bien sûr, ce sera toujours sur l'annonce de sa grossesse à Roy, mais choisissez la manière et je l'écris. Alors à vos claviers ! **

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Déni de grossesse**

Riza sourit. Il l'embrassa. Encore et encore...

"Lieutenant ! appela Havoc, avec un salut militaire. Le suspect a été appréhendé.

- Bien Sous-lieutenant. Rentrons."

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et se rendirent au Quartier Général. La suite des événements fut habituelle. Ils interrogèrent leur suspect, eurent droit à des aveux complets et soupirent de concert en constatant qu'ils devaient à présent faire de la paperasse. Le bureau était désert en raison de l'heure avancée et avant que Riza ne fasse un pas, Havoc la retint.

"Laissez Lieutenant, je vais m'en occuper."

Elle haussa un sourcil, depuis quand Havoc se portait volontaire pour la paperasse ? Ce-dernier ne chercha même pas à cacher la vérité. Elle avait plus d'un moyen de le faire parler.

"Je crois savoir que c'est une soirée spéciale pour vous", s'expliqua le Sous-lieutenant, rougissant légèrement.

Elle rougit également.

"Comment ? questionna-t-elle en refermant la porte de peur qu'on ne les entende.

- Le Colonel m'a expressément demandé que vous finissiez à l'heure aujourd'hui. Ça a confirmé mes soupçons, avoua le jeune homme.

- Vos soupçons ?

- Oui, vous vous aimez depuis longtemps et fréquentant les bars comme notre Colonel avant, j'ai noté qu'on ne l'y voyait plus. Le reste n'a pas été dur à comprendre, sourit-il. Vous êtes la femme de sa vie."

Elle rougit de plus belle et lui sourit sincèrement.

"Merci Jean" murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

"Les autres ne se doutent de rien et pourtant, les paris vont bon train !"

Elle fronça les sourcils. Des paris ? Elle se décida à ignorer cette dernière remarque.

"Bien", déclara-t-elle alors qu'Havoc reprenait son souffle.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Néanmoins, elle s'installa à son bureau sous le regard interrogateur d'Havoc.

"Nous avons encore un peu de temps et ne vous inquiétez pas, attendre ne lui fera pas de mal."

Havoc approuva, soulagé qu'elle reste un peu avec lui et prit place à son bureau. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Leur amour sautait aux yeux, même du Fullmetal. Après la fin des homonculus, tous pensaient qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble, pour ne pas dire se sauter dessus, mais rien n'avait changé. Olivia Armstrong était devenue Généralissime et Roy était resté Colonel. Avec le pays aux mains d'Olivia, il avait considéré sa mission comme terminée et toute l'équipe s'était demandée s'il n'allait pas quitter l'armée. Après tout, son but était atteint. La ville et le pays tout entier se reconstruisait lentement, mais sûrement et la vie reprenait son cours. Néanmoins, tous étaient restés. Pourquoi ? Et puis qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Cette question les taraudait. Ils se sentaient désuets, sans objectif. Pourtant, il y a quelques mois de cela, Havoc avait surpris un regard. Oui, juste un regard du Colonel à son Lieutenant, ou plutôt d'un homme fou amoureux à celle qu'il aime. Ils s'étaient observés juste une seconde à peine, mais il avait compris que ça voulait dire beaucoup. Oui, c'était ses fameux soupçons. Évidemment, personne ne se doutait de leur relation. D'ailleurs, beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient bien attendre. Ils étaient quand même fait l'un pour l'autre !

Havoc relégua ses pensées au second plan, il s'agissait de bosser. Le Lieutenant était d'ailleurs tranquillement en train de remplir son rapport. Mine de rien, il la sentait fatiguée en ce moment. Il secoua la tête, se répétant le verbe maudit : travailler, travailler, travailler.

Finalement, ils finirent à 19 heure et se quittèrent devant la grille, non content d'avoir clos cette affaire.

"Bonne nuit Lieutenant, souhaita Jean avec un clin d'œil.

- Moui, bonne nuit Havoc", sourit Riza.

Puis elle s'éloigna, prenant son temps. Il resta un instant à la regarder. Oui, elle était fatiguée.

"C'est moi !" s'exclama la jeune femme, posant sa veste.

Elle sentit deux mains se glisser sur son ventre et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Ainsi qu'un aboiement de contentement.

"Tu m'as manqué", susurra Roy, tout contre son oreille.

Elle en eut des frissons et se retourna, prisonnière de ses bras.

"Ah oui ? interrogea-t-elle, mutine. À quel point ?"

Elle n'en dit pas plus et la seconde suivante, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Dans la cuisine, le repas refroidit lentement sous le regard désireux de Black Hayate tandis qu'un peu plus loin, les bougies fondaient tachant la nappe blanche.

Cette nuit là, Riza fit un rêve pour le moins étrange. Elle était dehors sous un beau soleil d'été et assise sous un arbre, elle lisait. Rien de bien palpitant me direz-vous, juste que sous sa petite robe blanche, un ventre rond comme un ballon avait remplacé son habituel ventre plat. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla perturbée. Roy qui avait une réunion très tôt, pour son plus grand malheur, était parti depuis un moment. La jeune femme resta longtemps allongée dans le lit, fixant le plafond. Elle, enceinte ? Certes, Roy en avait déjà parlé et elle avait fini par comprendre que ça lui plairait beaucoup. Elle y avait réfléchi et avait décidé de lui dire oui, mais sa décision datait de seulement une semaine et la conversation n'était pas revenue sur le tapis. En somme, ce rêve prouvait que même son inconscient pensait à cette possible future maternité. Pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait perturbé. La cause de son tracas se trouvait être les sensations tout simplement ressenties lors de ce rêve. Elle s'était sentie enceinte et plus que ça, avait encore l'impression d'être enceinte, s'en était bouleversant. Riza ne pût rien avaler ce matin là.

* * *

Tous les Généraux et Colonels étaient réunis. Face à eux présidait Olivia Armstrong. La réunion était pour ainsi dire la réunion obligatoire mensuelle. Aussi, il ne s'y passa pas grand chose.

Le Colonel Roy Mustang s'apprêtait à sortir, suivit des autres (oui, oui dans les premiers XD) quand Fuery déboula littéralement devant lui, à bout de souffle.

"Mon Colonel, hoqueta-t-il, alertant toutes les personnes présentes.

- Que se passe-t-il Fuery ?" interrogea Mustang.

Il s'inquiéta aussitôt, pourquoi ce n'était pas Riza qui était venue le prévenir s'il se passait quelque chose de grave ? Était-elle en danger ?

"Riza, euh, le Lieutenant... le Lieutenant a été emmenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie, informa Fuery, reprenant son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Comment ça ?!" paniqua Roy.

Il sortit en trombe de la salle et Fuery dut lui expliquer en chemin.

"Elle s'est levée brusquement, s'est tenue le ventre et la seconde d'après, elle gisait sur le sol.

- Elle est inconsciente ?

- Non, elle a eu des sortes de spasmes puis s'est mise à trembler et à respirer avec force. Le Sous-lieutenant s'est précipité vers elle et la transportait à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit de vous prévenir."

Roy acquiesça. Ils arrivaient. Sans frapper, ils entrèrent et Roy se précipita vers l'unique lit occupé. Riza y était endormie. Elle avait les traits tirés, ce qui l'inquiéta.

"Alors ? questionna-t-il en direction de Mia, l'infirmière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien à présent. Pouvons-nous passer à côté que je vous explique ?"

Elle leur indiqua une porte sur leur gauche et ils ne discutèrent pas. Le reste de l'équipe était présent, ils se levèrent aussi sec.

"Alors ?" demanda Falman.

Ils étaient tous visiblement très inquiets pour leur Lieutenant et cela fit sourire l'infirmière.

"Je vous le répète, elle n'a rien de grave.

- Rien de grave ! s'emporta Havoc. Même quand le Lieutenant se prend une balle, elle n'a pas une réaction pareille.

- Expliquez-vous", ordonna Mustang.

Il avait un air sévère et menaçant qui fit aussitôt taire son équipe. Mia ne perdit pas son sourire et sortit son dossier.

"Vous connaissez son petit ami ou fiancé ?" questionna de but en blanc la jeune femme.

Cette question cloua tout le monde sur place, mais pour différentes raisons. Depuis quand Riza a un petit ami ? se demandèrent Falman, Fuery et Breda. Havoc et Mustang eux, se demandaient comment elle pouvait être au courant.

"Et pourquoi cette question ?" demanda finalement le Colonel.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Oui, pourquoi ? Normalement on demande si la personne a des proches, on affirme pas qu'elle a un petit ami.

"Et bien ce serait mieux s'il était là. En a-t-elle un au moins ?" demanda-t-elle, ce qui parut plus cohérent à tout le monde.

Breda, Fuery et Falman entendaient déjà le non fuser et le oui que lança le Colonel les firent s'étouffer. Ils se tournèrent vers lui brusquement, mais restèrent silencieux devant son air sérieux.

"Dois-je vous demander de le prévenir ? questionna la jeune femme avec un regard malicieux à l'attention du Colonel.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine", informa Roy.

Elle acquiesça et s'apprêtait enfin à parler quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce à côté. Tous regagnèrent l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent Riza assise sur son lit, l'air totalement perdue. Roy ne pût s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras en la voyant consciente et si confuse. Elle se blottit contre lui, n'ayant pas remarqué les autres et dans un flash, se souvint de son rêve.

"J'ai fait un rêve étrange", murmura-t-elle en se raccrochant à sa chemise.

Il s'écarta un peu, prêt à l'écouter.

"Tu vas trouver ça stupide", rit-elle avec douceur.

Il releva son menton, lui assurant que non.

"J'ai rêvé que j'attendais un enfant. J'en étais encore persuadée ce matin."

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui. Roy pouffa et sourit de toutes ses dents, la ramenant contre lui.

"Qu'est ce que j'étais censé trouver stupide ?", se moqua-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement et un raclement se fit entendre.

"Si je puis me permettre", interrompit Mia.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu, rougissants.

"Restez le, ça nous fera gagner du temps", sourit la jeune femme.

Tous écarquillèrent alors les yeux. Comment ça ? Fuery qui n'avait pas entendu se fit répéter toute la conversation et l'infirmière profita de leur silence pour continuer.

"Votre rêve a du permettre à votre corps de réagir face à cette grossesse. Vous avez fait un déni de grossesse de quatre mois, Riza. Après chaque femme réagit différemment à ces choses là, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure est parfaitement normal. Dans quelques jours, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, affirma Mia, l'air ravie. Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'annonce une aussi bonne nouvelle."

Ça la changeait visiblement des coups dû à une arrestation musclée ou des bêtes accidents de travail.

Roy sembla tout d'un coup comprendre les paroles de l'infirmière. Il posa son regard sur Riza, encore éberlué. Celle-ci avait la bouche ouverte, ne quittant pas des yeux Mia. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et il réalisa. Ravi, il lui sourit et attendit. Elle ne tarda pas à lui sourire et il fut surpris de voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

"Roy", appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Il la serra contre lui et elle se mît à pleurer. Tous sortirent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et ils regagnèrent leur bureau, stupéfaits. Enfin, ces deux là étaient ensemble, depuis un moment apparament et en plus, leur Lieutenant était enceinte. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations dans la même matinée. Le Colonel revint une heure plus tard et ne leur en apprit pas plus. Il se comporta comme d'habitude, à l'exception près qu'il remplit tous ses dossiers. Il partit assez tôt, mais ne rejoignit pas Riza tout de suite, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. Il parla un instant à la secrétaire, prit un rendez-vous et rentra.

Ce n'est que la semaine suivante que Riza revint, arborant un joli ventre arrondi. Devant leur yeux ébahis, elle leur expliqua avec patience ce qu'était réellement un déni de grossesse, expliquant ainsi la transformation soudaine de son physique. Le Colonel s'éclipsa à ce moment et se rendit dans le bureau d'Olivia Armstrong pour son fameux rendez-vous.

"Ah Colonel, vous souhaitiez me parler ?" commença Olivia en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Leur relation s'était beaucoup calmée depuis qu'elle était devenue Généralissime. Elle faisait du bon travail et il la respectait pour ça.

"Bonjour Généralissime ! salua-t-il avec énergie.

Elle hocha la tête, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de sa venue. Il l'éclaira sans perdre de temps.

"Je pris rendez-vous pour vous annoncer la grossesse de Riza", déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Elle eut l'air surprise un moment, si bien qu'il ajouta qu'il parlait bien ici de son Lieutenant.

"Oui, j'ai compris, le coupa Olivia. Mais en quoi cette nouvelle me concerne, enfin... des félicitations s'imposent, oui, mais..."

Elle s'arrêta un peu perdue.

"Oui, j'ai oublié de préciser l'identité du père, se souvint Roy brusquement. Il s'agit de...

- Vous, oui je m'en doute, compléta Olivia, sans se départir de son air surpris.

- Euh... normalement, vous savez les membres de l'armée n'ont pas le droit à ce genre de relation entre eux."

Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira de compréhension.

"Ah ! Mais l'ancien Président Grumman ne vous a rien dit ?"

Devant un Roy interloqué, elle reprit.

"Nous nous sommes penchés sur votre cas à tous les deux. Il était évident qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée, vous ne pourriez plus vous cantonner à ce type de relation. Nous avons donc décidé de faire une exception à la règle puisque vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ne vous ont pas empêché de faire votre travail, et même l'inverse : ils vous ont maintenu en vie. Que Riza soit enceinte est une très belle chose et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez. Je pourrais continuer en futilité comme "elle vous aime plus que sa propre vie...", mais tout ça vous le savez. Faites attention à elle Colonel. Au fait, tant qu'on y est, lorsque je vous passerais Général, vous garderez la même équipe j'imagine ?"

Elle lui sourit, sa question n'en étant pas une et Roy réagit enfin.

"Merci", souffla-t-il.

Il lui sourit à son tour et s'apprêta à prendre congé.

"Au fait, lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Vous viendrez à notre mariage alors ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Assurez-vous de ce mariage auprès de la concernée et je me ferais un plaisir de venir, répondit Olivia du tac au tac.

- Bien Généralissime", salua Roy, prenant sa réplique comme un ordre.

Il la quitta, ravi et nota mentalement l'étape suivante : la demande en mariage.

* * *

**Je le rappelle ! C'est vous qui choisissez la manière dont Riza va annoncer l'heureux événement à Roy. Le premier à donner son idée sera celui retenu. Bisous à tous !**


	3. En mission !

**Titre: Comment annoncer sa grossesse, par Riza Hawkeye !**

**Genre: Général**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Mille et une façons d'annoncer sa grossesse au Colonel Roy Mustang par le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! (Enfin façon de parler XD)**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Défi de Scarlett : (merci à toi ^^) "pourquoi pas une annonce lors d'une mission ? :)"**

**Donc je relève le défi, une annonce lors d'une mission !**

* * *

Alors que tous dormaient encore, deux silhouettes entrèrent en douce dans le MAC, Musée d'Art de Central. Elles se faufilèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans la galerie principale et grâce à un système élaboré, détournèrent les faisceaux lasers et brouillèrent les caméras de sécurité. Un peu plus loin, le corps du garde gisait inconscient.

La seconde d'après, les deux voleurs disparurent dans la nuit, emportant la pièce maîtresse de la future exposition, le Raven des ombres de Primo Goja.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" questionna Roy d'un ton abrupt.

En effet, voilà deux jours que le cambriolage avait eu lieu et pour répondre à la question de notre Colonel préféré, ils n'avaient rien. Aucun indice, aucune piste, cette enquête faisait du sur place. En plus de ça, Riza n'était pas présente pour motiver les troupes, le samedi étant son jour de congé. Roy grogna de frustration en repensant à la jeune femme. Il l'avait laissé endormie bien tranquillement dans son lit, à moitié dénudé, les cheveux en bataille, ce qu'il détestait le samedi ! Car bien sûr, au moindre écart de sa part, elle lui aurait rappelé aussi sec qu'il devait aller travailler.

Alors qu'il rageait dans son coin de cette injustice, les autres l'observaient, surpris de cette fureur soudaine. Décidément, les auteurs du vol avaient du soucis à se faire. Sur ce magnifique quiproquo, ils partirent tous en direction du musée pour un nouvel interrogatoire. Bien évidemment, les seules informations qu'ils réussirent à avoir étaient celles qu'ils avaient déjà. Autrement dit, ils tournaient en rond.

À midi, ils étaient tous autour d'un grand tableau blanc : aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de réunir leurs informations sur un tableau, mais là, ça les aiderait peut être à y voir plus clair. Malheureusement, c'était le colonel qui avait retranscrit ce qu'ils avaient sur le tableau, aussi, les seuls à pouvoir le lire étaient lui-même et Riza bien entendu, mais étant absente, il se retrouva seul mesure de démêler cette affaire. Falman avait bien tenté de réinscrire les informations, reliant par des flèches certaines, ou barrant d'autres, mais le tout n'était pas le moins de monde compréhensible. Ils finirent par aller manger, profitant de l'heure avancée comme excuse et Roy se retrouva seul.

Il resta un long moment à plancher devant le tableau, il fallait dire qu'il avait eu une nuit courte et que si l'enquête était finie avant ce soir, il pourrait avoir son dimanche, tout comme Riza. C'était une constatation qui lui donnait des ailes. Une dimanche entier avec sa Riza !

C'est sur ces belles pensées qu'un détail lui sauta au nez.

Les voleurs étaient deux, d'accord. Ensuite, ils devaient absolument avoir un complice travaillant dans le musée pour les informer de toutes les mesures de sécurité qu'ils avaient si habilement évitées. Par ailleurs, l'un des deux pouvaient être celui qui travaillait dans le musée. Autrement dit, ils ne pouvaient qu'être deux. Seulement, le tableau dérobait n'était pas une œuvre facile à vendre, il y avait donc quelqu'un d'influent derrière tout ça, avec de bons contacts. Roy avait déjà vérifié tout le personnel du musée, mais aucun n'était susceptible de commettre ce crime. Néanmoins, il se souvenait de quelque chose. Le musée était equipé de caméra, un nouvel outil technologique on ne peut plus moderne permettant d'enregistrer en tant réel le passage des personnes. Il avait été très impressionné par cette invention. Cependant, les voleurs avaient trouvé le moyen de la détourner. Une invention si récente pourtant ? Il le sentait, il n'était pas loin.

Non, décidément, c'était tordu. Même les faisceaux lasers avaient pu être désactivés.

Un pressentiment l'assaillit soudainement et il fila au musée. Il n'était que 14 heures, aussi il décida de n'appeler son équipe que s'il avait du nouveau. Une fois sur place, il fut reçu par le directeur en personne.

"Eh bien, Colonel, vous revenez ?

- Oui, excusez moi. J'aurais une dernière question.

- Je vous écoute", répondit le vieil homme.

- Ce système de protection que vous avez mis en place est tout nouveau, je me trompe ?

- Non, effectivement je l'ai fait installé le mois dernier, pourquoi ?

- Et qu'aviez-vous avant ?

- Oh, eh bien comme dans beaucoup de musées, des gardes par équipe de deux patrouillaient dans tout le musée.

- Combien d'equipes ?

- Au moins trois, il faut bien ça vous savez."

Mustang approuva d'un air pensif.

"Et avec le nouveau système de sécurité ?

- J'ai beaucoup réduit les effectifs bien sûr, nous sommes arrivés à deux.

- Deux équipes ?

- Non, deux gardes."

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Ça avait du être un jeu d'enfants de se débarrasser de deux hommes seuls en pleine nuit.

"Et, si je puis me permettre, qui vous a conseillé cette investissement ?

- Mon conseiller, Monsieur Sato. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que les voleurs avaient trouvé le moyen de neutraliser les caméras et les rayons lasers.

- Non bien sûr, sourit le jeune homme. Merci de votre temps."

Le directeur le regarda s'éloigner surpris. Une fois sortit du bureau, Mustang repéra une des caméras et jeta discrètement un œil à l'inscription : la société Mojing ? Il ne connaissait pas, c'était sûrement nouveau. Dans la rue, il appela Falman et lui demanda de faire des recherches pour lui, concernant la fameuse société Mojing et ce Mr Sato. Le temps qu'il regagne le quartier général, tous s'affairaient. Il leur expliqua son raisonnement et bien vite, des décisions furent prises et le tableau complétait. Les liens s'étaient tissés aussi facilement que ceux d'une toile d'araignée et à présent, ils avaient compris comment les voleurs s'y étaient pris. Ils montèrent en voiture direction le musée tout d'abord, il s'agissait de ferrer un gros poisson, ensuite ils aviseraient.

* * *

Un doux rayon de soleil l'éveilla et la jeune femme se retourna, s'enroulant dans le drap. Elle sentit la place vide à ses côtés et soupira en se souvenant du jour qu'on était : samedi. L'oreiller était froid, elle le prit et le serra contre elle. Néanmoins, elle parvenait encore à sentir son odeur. Vivement ce soir qu'elle puisse le voir. Cependant, son programme de la journée lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Un coup d'œil au réveil l'informa qu'il était déjà onze heures. Elle pesta en pensant qu'elle avait encore trop dormi, mais un sourire satisfait se peignit sur son visage au souvenir du pourquoi. Elle rit toute seule en pensant au pauvre Roy qui lui devait dormir sur son bureau à l'heure qu'il est. Ils devraient donc travailler demain. Ce n'était pas grave en soit, étant donné qu'elle travaillait avec lui.

L'oreiller contre son cœur, elle se leva et se prépara aussi vite qu'elle pût. À une heure et comme c'était prévu, elle se trouvait devant le grand bâtiment. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et on la fit patienter un petit quart d'heure. Enfin, un médecin la reçut. Entre inquiétude et impatience, elle referma la porte de son cabinet.

* * *

Peut-être devrait-il la demander en mariage ? Après tout, il ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça lui était impossible. Maintenant qu'elle était sienne, il comptait bien la garder. Mais voilà, s'il l'épousait, les autres seraient au courant et leur hiérarchie aussi. Ils seraient virés et bien que leur objectif soit atteint, ils s'étaient attachés à son équipe, à son travail. À présent qu'Olivia Armstrong avait repris les rênes de l'armée, il s'y sentait à sa place. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander son autorisation ? Après tout, c'était une femme elle-aussi, elle comprendrait certainement.

Mais voilà, il n'était sûr de rien, excepté de son amour pour Riza et il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui faire perdre son travail, ça non.

Une autre question le taraudait. C'est en voyant Elysia grandir qu'il s'était demandé si lui aussi, il voulait des enfants ? Après tout, le monde dans lequel ils vivaient devenait peu à peu meilleur. Les enfants c'était l'espoir dont la population a besoin. Avant ça, avoir un enfant avec Riza promettait d'être tout, sauf désagréable. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Ce fut Havoc qui le rappela sur la terre ferme, ouvrant sa portière.

"Merci", souffla Roy en descendant.

Ils étaient arrivés. Devant eux s'étandait un grand hangar. Il s'agissait du siège de la société Mojing. Curieux de choisir un vieil entrepôt pour une société si moderne ? Roy fronça les sourcils et sortit sa montre, il était tout juste quatre heures.

* * *

Fébrile, Riza regagna sa voiture. Elle s'assit lourdement et appuya son front contre le volant. Alors c'était ainsi. Que dirait-il ? Mais avant cela, qu'en pensait-elle ? Sa tête tournait et elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Incapable de réfléchir, elle releva la tête après un moment et fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà trois heures. Une évidence lui apparut alors. Elle devait lui parler, le voir au moins, l'entendre. Elle avait besoin de lui. Démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues, elle fonça en direction du quartier général.

* * *

"Falman et Breda, vous vous occupez de l'arrière. Fuery et Havoc avec moi. Attention Messieurs, il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Je veux que cette affaire soit bouclée pour ce soir."

Tous approuvèrent avec gravité et chacun gagna son poste.

* * *

"Oh non, Lieutenant, ils viennent de partir, mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas où. Mais dites moi, vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Un document urgent à remettre, merci Mathilde", sourit Riza avant de tourner les talons.

Elle rejoignit le bureau et s'assit face au tableau blanc. Bien, si elle ne savait pas où ils étaient allés, elle pouvait peut-être le deviner.

* * *

Le hangar semblait à première vue désert. Havoc, Fuery et Mustang descendirent un petit escalier sur le côté et se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de mini-usine. Un bureau éclairé leur indiqua qu'il y avait bien du monde ici, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent repérer où, la porte d'entrée se referma brusquement et un déclic bien particulier se fit entendre. Face à eux, Monsieur Sato, qu'ils avaient vainement cherché au musée, les dévisageait avec un air mauvais. Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Le pied sur l'accélérateur, Riza fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Roy était venu trois fois au musée, autrement dit, soit l'enquête tournait en rond, soit elle avançait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réussi à déterminer l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient. Elle hésitait entre musée et l'entrepôt qui servait de siège à la société Mojing. Sa visite au musée avait été vaine et elle se dirigeait à présent vers le hangar.

* * *

"Vous êtes trop curieux, Colonel", nota Sato, une arme à la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes les entouraient. Fuery regretta soudainement l'absence du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle n'avait peur de rien et en deux en trois mouvements, les aurait débarrassé d'eux. Heureusement, il avait le Colonel et son alchimie de flamme.

Si le début de son raisonnement fut partagé avec ses camarades, la suite était sérieusement compromise. Malheureusement, dès son entrée dans le hangar, Roy avait aussitôt remarqué ou plutôt sentit une curieuse odeur. Au début, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais il savait à présent qu'il s'agissait d'essence. Le hanga tout entier était rempli de vapeur d'essence et se servir de son alchimie dans ses conditions était trop dangeureux. De plus, il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui et puis même s'il en avait eu une, il ne savait absolument pas tirer. Conclusion : ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

"Astucieux, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le conseiller. Installer un nouveau système de sécurité que nous avions déjà dejoué d'avance ?"

Il éclata d'un rire frôlant le machiavélique.

"Avec ça le tableau était déjà entre nos mains."

Il leva le canon de son arme, visant le groupe quand une explosion retentit à l'arrière du bâtiment. Breda et Falman entrèrent, armes à la main.

* * *

Lorsque Riza arriva, des coups de feu retentissaient de tous les côtés. Elle chargea son arme et bondit hors de la voiture. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle se faufila dans le hangar et d'en haut, dominait la scène. Apparemment toute l'équipe se battait comme des lions face à une dizaine d'hommes coriaces et armés. L'odeur qu'elle identifia comme étant de l'essence lui indiqua que Roy ne pouvait pas se servir de son alchimie, mais visiblement, il se débrouillait bien à coups de poings. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque Roy se retrouva momentanément maitrisé, elle tira sur son agresseur, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes et un rire retentit.

"Un de moins !" triompha celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Sato.

En effet, le Colonel était toujours à terre. Son sang se glaça et elle resta figée. Havoc profita d'une ouverture pour se précipiter sur le brun. Il s'était pris un sacré coup sur la tête et ne respirait plus. Le Sous-lieutenant lança un regard paniqué à la jolie blonde. Brusquement, elle sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans lui ?

Elle perçut sans mal le canon d'une arme se lever vers elle, mais ne bougea pas. La vie vaut-elle d'être vécue sans l'être aimé ? Elle entendit parfaitement la dénotation et les cris de ses subordonnés, mais sont regard restait figé sur le corps inanimé de Roy. Elle sentait la fin de sa vie approcher au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la balle et inspira une dernière fois. Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors, son corps sursauta soudainement et d'un bond sur le côté, elle esquiva de justesse la balle meurtrière. Le pourquoi de ce regain de volonté lui sauta au visage et elle leva son arme, réduisant au silence trois hommes à la suite. La jeune femme dévala les escaliers, couverte par le reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient cru un instant qu'elle allait se laisser mourir et étaient rassurés de la voir se battre avec tant d'ardeur. Bien vite, les voleurs se retrouvèrent attachés et Fuery se chargea d'appeler une ambulance puis le Quartier Général.

Riza se précipita sur Roy. Il avait reçu un sérieux coup sur la tête, certainement avec la cross d'une arme ou une quelconque barre. Elle posa une main dans son cou, cherchant son poul et fut surprise de le sentir. Plus encore, de sentir Roy bouger.

Il grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et Riza sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle qui ne pleurait presque jamais. Sous l'effet du choc, sa respiration avait du être momentanément coupé, mais il était bel et bien vivant. Alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, une main appliquée sur sa tête, Riza se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner tout le monde. Si Roy se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, les autres, habitués au situation périlleuse, étaient surpris par sa réaction. Roy finit par s'en préoccuper. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas ce genre de réaction normalement. Non pas que cela le gène, mais elle était tout de même à califourchon au dessus de lui, désespérément accroché à son cou. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos avec tendresse.

"Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. J'étais simplement assommé."

Elle ne répondit pas et il se redressa un peu plus, puis sentant qu'il pouvait se lever, la serra un peu plus contre lui et se mît debout sans trop de problèmes. Sa tête tourna un peu, mais sans plus. Enfin, elle se dégagea et sécha ses larmes, se forçant à respirer avec calme.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" interrogea Havoc.

Il parlait autant à son Colonel qu'au Lieutenant.

"Oui", assura Roy.

Riza opina.

"Nous avons eu peur pour vous Lieutenant, fit Breda en s'avançant.

- Oui, affirma Falman. Nous avons pensé que vous vous laisseriez mourir.

- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire", hoqueta la jeune femme.

Les sentiments ressentis à ce moment remontèrent dans son esprit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes une nouvelle fois.

"Cependant, continua Havoc. Vous avez eu d'excellents réflexes.

- Vous avez pensé que j'étais mort ?!" comprit alors Roy avec stupéfaction.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, il connaissait suffisamment Riza pour savoir que s'il venait à mourir, elle était capable de se laisser aller et il en avait déjà eu la démonstration. Une fureur sourde qu'il tenta de contenir le gagna. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui même aurait fait pareil. Une question s'imposa alors. Elle avait évité la balle au dernier moment, pourquoi ?

Elle sembla lire son interrogation muette puisqu'elle lui sourit, arrêtant peu à peu de pleurer.

"Je ne peux plus mourir, plus maintenant, souffla-t-elle. Je dois te protéger, toujours..."

Elle fit un pas vers lui tandis que le reste de l'équipe restait muette. Depuis quand Riza tutoyait leur Colonel ?

"Mais aujourd'hui, continua la jolie blonde, posant une main distraite sur son ventre, tu n'es plus tout seul."

Elle comprit à son regard perdu qu'il ne la suivait plus.

"Cette vie qui grandit en moi, ce petit bout de toi, murmura-t-elle, celui-là aussi je me dois de le protéger."

Il comprit alors et face à cette constatation, Riza sentit ses larmes couler. Décidément, elle ne tiendrait pas neuf mois comme ça. Elle sentit deux bras l'encercler et Roy glissa son visage tout contre son cou.

"Merci, murmura-t-il.

Riza rougit et eut l'impression d'être toute petite entre ses bras puissants. Ici, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, enfin, leur arriver. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et sourit.

"Félicitations", déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et alors qu'elle réalisait que l'équipe était toujours là, deux mains emprisonnèrent son visage et bientôt, les lèvres de Roy furent sur les siennes. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à sa taille et il la ramena brusquement contre lui alors que Riza perdait pied. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et le retint de l'autre. Il la relâcha une seconde avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Havoc décida à ce moment qu'ils en avaient assez vu et entendant les sirènes des voitures du Quartier Général, il toussa bruyamment. Le couple se sépara à contre cœur, mais surtout juste à temps. La seconde d'après, Olivia Armstrong, Généralissime de son état, entrait dans l'entrepôt. Tous furent bien contents que les hommes soient inconscients, ils n'avaient ainsi pas été témoin de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

L'équipe du Colonel Mustang regagna le Quartier Général où en à peine une heure de temps, les rapports furent pliés.

"Voilà !" s'exclama Havoc en posant son rapport sur le bureau de son Colonel.

Celui-ci soupira. Tous ses hommes étaient alignés en face d'eux, attendant des explications. Mais que pouvait-il leur dire ? Voilà, ça fait un an que Riza et moi avons une liaison ? Ils allaient les tuer, un an ! En même temps, elle était enceinte, il ne pouvait pas trouver d'excuse.

"Le Colonel et moi-même avons une liaison depuis un an, d'ailleurs, je suis enceinte", lâcha Riza en posant à son tour son rapport, bien qu'elle n'ait participé qu'à l'arrestation finale.

Roy leva les yeux ciel. Tout en délicatesse.

"Un an ! s'écria Fuery. Félicitations !

- Rah ! Mince, ragea Havoc.

- Ah ! s'exclama triomphalement Breda. J'avais raison ! À moi le fric !"

Roy et Riza furent étonnés de voir Havoc et Falman sortirent une liasse de billet de leur portefeuille et la tendre à Breda qui les rangea soigneusement, ravi. Ils se regardèrent, surpris.

"Vous étiez au courant ?" questionna finalement Roy.

Seul une explosion de rires lui répondit et il vit Riza hausser les épaules. Elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puisque tout le monde était au courant, à quoi bon se priver ?

* * *

**Le prochain défi relevé sera celui de Musing-and-Music, merci à toi ! Et n'oubliez pas mes reviews ! ^^ Je me répète, mais toute suggestion de défis est la bienvenue. **


	4. Lourd secret

**Titre: Comment annoncer sa grossesse, par Riza Hawkeye ! **

**Genre: Général **

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Mille et une façons d'annoncer sa grossesse au Colonel Roy Mustang par le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ! (Enfin façon de parler XD)**

**Disclamer: Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun **

**Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! **

**Défi de Musing-and-Music (merci beaucoup ^^) : une annonce, mais pas celle de la première grossesse. Pour changer, celle de la deuxième ou troisième. **

**Voici donc l'intitulé de cet OS, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Une joyeux brouhaha régnait dans le bureau de l'équipe du Colonel Roy Mustang. En effet, ce dernier se trouvait à une réunion qui devait durer une bonne partie de la journée et le Lieutenant Hawkeye venait d'appeler pour les informer qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir pour cause médicale. C'était assez rare et il fallait avouer que ça les inquiétait un peu. Cependant, ils profitaient pleinement de son absence et discutaient de tout et de rien, remplissant sans trop se presser les divers dossiers qui se présentaient.

Cette agréable début de journée fut brusquement interrompu par une sonnerie stridente, celle du téléphone de leur supérieur. Une partie de pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux plus tard, Havoc, contraint, décrocha.

"Bonjour, bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang ! lança-t-il alors que les autres se regroupaient autour de la table tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

- Oui, bonjour, vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Mustang ? interrogea une voix de femme qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Non, Mdame'. Je suis son Sous-Lieutenant", répondit Havoc intrigué par la façon dont elle venait d'appeler le Colonel.

"Monsieur Mustang" ? C'était du jamais vu dans l'armée ! Il se retint de rire et reprit.

"Le Colonel est absent pour une bonne partie de la journée et donc injoignable, mais je peux lui faire passer un message.

- Heu... non, ça ira. Est-ce que Mlle Hawkeye est ici ? questionna la jeune femme, apparemment embêtée.

- Non, elle n'est pas venue travailler aujourd'hui. Que se passe-t-il ? Pouvons-nous vous aider ? proposa Havoc qui ne résistait pas à une femme en détresse.

- Eh bien oui, peut-être. Y-a-t-il un certain Jean Havoc non loin de vous ?

- C'est moi même, répondit le blond, de plus en plus étonné. Pourquoi ?

- Ah ! fit son interlocutrice soulagée. Vous êtes le numéro à joindre en cas d'urgence, donc je pense que je peux vous expliquer mon problème."

Havoc fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Les autres se rapprochèrent un peu plus pour essayer d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

"Voilà ! reprit la femme. Ethan est malade. Il a de la fièvre et étant donnée que je garde d'autres enfants, je ne veux pas risquer de les contaminer, enfin, vous comprenez ?"

Non, il ne comprenait rien. Des gosses ? Pourquoi le fait que l'un d'eux soit malade le concernerait ?

"Je peux vous les amener bien sûr. Disons d'ici une demi-heure ?

- Quoi ?! Attendez une seconde, je..."

Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de raccrocher. Il reposa le combiné, perdu.

"Alors ? demanda Breda. C'était qui ?"

Et là, Havoc réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas demandé le nom de la jeune femme.

"Sais pas et j'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle me parle d'un gamin malade et dit qu'elle veut les amener pour ne pas contaminer les autres enfants.

- Quoi ? Il y a un ou deux gamins ? questionna Fuery.

- Justement, j'en sais rien. Elle n'était pas cohérente, pesta le blond. En tout cas, elle m'a dit qu'elle était là dans une demi-heure.

- Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent les autres.

Un déversement de questions assaillit bientôt Havoc qui commençait à franchement regretter de s'être levé ce matin. Il pensa alors à Riza qui avait une chance monstre aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs...

"Oh ! Et vous savez pas la meilleure ! Elle a demandé à parler à Monsieur Mustang et après, à Mademoiselle Hawkeye."

Le reste de l'équipe le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais qui était cette nana ?

La réponse vint bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. En effet, une demi-heure plus tard, un appel de la secrétaire leur parvint et solidaires -ou curieux-, tous accompagnèrent Havoc. Ce qui les attendait les terrifia au plus au point : une troupe d'enfants, certes sages, mais une troupe quand même, gardée par une jeune femme brune aux yeux clairs. Mais ce n'est pas sa beauté évidente qu'ils remarquèrent en premier, non, ce qu'ils virent aurait dû les faire fuir : un bébé. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras et à en juger par ses joues rougies et le linge humide sur son front, il s'agissait à s'y méprendre de l'enfant malade.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme reconnut aussitôt Havoc et se précipita vers lui.

"Bonjour Monsieur Havoc, on s'est parlé au téléphone. Comme convenu, je vois amène Ethan et Elleonor."

Elle poussa gentiment une petite fille haute comme trois pommes devant elle. Ses grands yeux noirs et ses longues anglaises blondes charmèrent aussitôt toute l'équipe. Néanmoins, la fillette se raidît et les dévisagea d'un regard méfiant. C'est à ce moment qu'Havoc par les forces des choses se retrouva avec le bébé dans les bras et deux sacs à ses pieds.

"Bon, j'y vais. Merci encore et bon courage."

Et profitant de la stupéfaction générale, autant celle de la secrétaire que des membres de l'équipe du Colonel Mustang, la troupe se volatilisa.

"Oh la la ! Mais regardez ça ! s'exclama alors Fuery. On dirait un bébé de pub.

- Un bébé de pub, répéta Falman, étonné. Comment... Ah !"

Comme tous, il se pencha vers le petit être et nota alors sa beauté frappante. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs de jais, de grands yeux mordorés et une peau, qui malgré ses joues rouges, se devinait pâle. Le tout lui conférant un charme particulier. Avec l'étonnement propre aux enfants, le bébé observa tour à tour les personnes présentes et enfin, se mît à pleurer. Cela déclencha un véritable vent de panique parmi les militaires. Ce fut la secretaire qui vint les sauver.

"Ne le tenez pas comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant le bébé des bras du blond. Vous devez lui maintenir la tête et... oh ! Il est brûlant ! Je vais immédiatement contacter le docteur, avancez jusqu'à l'infirmerie."

C'est ainsi que tous les six se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente du médecin.

"Oh ! Bah dis donc ! Les hommes du Colonel Mustang avec un bébé et une petite fille ! se moqua gentiment le docteur. Vous recrutez de plus en plus tôt. Suivez-moi Sous-Lieutenant."

Havoc se leva, le bébé dans les bras et la mort dans l'âme. Il referma la porte du cabinet, jetant un dernier regard désespéré à ses collègues.

"Bon, allongez le là", demanda le docteur en indiquant la table d'auscultation.

Il y plia une serviette et sitôt le bébé posé, Havoc s'éloigna de trois pas en arrière.

"Non ! Restez là et maintenez le, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe ! s'emporta aussitôt le médecin, si bien qu'Havoc se retrouva avec une main sur le bébé et le reste du corps le plus loin possible, ce qui n'était pas simple. Il ne va pas vous mordre vous savez", ironisa le docteur en prenant la température d'Ethan ce qui, bien évidemment, le fit pleurer.

Le docteur continua son auscultation comme si de rien était et le blond se raidit un peu plus.

"Ce n'est rien, déclara enfin le professionnel, donnez lui ceci toutes les trois heures et ça ira mieux", expliqua-t-il en confiant une sorte de sirop au Sous-Lieutenant.

Il le prit avec hésitation, déglutit et fit une grimace qui montrait certainement le mieux le désespoir qui le gagnait. Lui ? Avec un bébé ?! Mais c'était inimaginable, absurde au possible ! Il secoua la tête, dépité et assit le bébé, le maintenant d'une main. De l'autre, il déboucha le sirop et le docteur lui tendit une pipette. Sitôt le liquide sucré en bouche, le bébé fit une grimace rivalisant sans peine avec celle d'Havoc quelques secondes plus tôt. Le médecin éclata d'un rire sonore et les mît dehors. Là, la dénommée Elleonor fut la première à l'accueillir.

"Alors ? questionna-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Il faut qu'il prenne ce sirop toutes les trois heures et euh... il n'a rien de grave", expliqua Havoc, décontenancé par le sérieux de la petite.

Elle opina sur la pointe des pieds et le blond se baissa pour qu'elle puisse voir son petit frère. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la fillette et elle sembla satisfaite.

"Où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en levant de grands yeux sombres vers le Sous-Lieutenant.

- Et bien, j'imagine qu'on doit retourner travailler", déclara alors Fuery.

Elle opina de nouveau et les suivit, tenant distraitement la main de Falman. Derrière, Breda et Fuery portaient chacun un sac et Havoc, le bébé. Une fois arrivés, le Sous-Lieutenant décida de retourner le bureau de l'absente du jour et chacun déposa sa veste dedans puis Jean mît Ethan au centre. Ainsi, il était au ras du sol et donc ne risquait pas de tomber, mais il était également douillettement installé et pas à même les pâquerettes. Cette solution plut apparemment à sa sœur puisqu'elle s'installa en chantonnant à un autre bureau -celui de Mustang, et oui, voyons grand- après avoir sorti un carnet et une trousse d'un des sac. Elle se mît à dessiner avec une innocence enfantine tandis que son frère s'endormait. La porte reliant le bureau de Mustang et celui de son équipe restait ouverte, ainsi toute personne se levant pour une quelconque raison devait -ordre de Falman- jetait un œil à Elleonor. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que, sans prévenir, la petite les rejoigne. Elle leva son petit carnet devant le bureau d'Havoc, attendant visiblement son avis. Ce-dernier le regarda de son air blasé habituel et marmonna un vague "pas mal" qui ne plut pas -mais alors pas de tout- à Elleonor. Elle le fusilla du regard.

"Ma maman elle dit toujours qu'il faut dire la vérité ! lâcha la fillette. Alors il te plait pas mon dessin ?"

Le blond resta un moment interloqué et sortit une cigarette de son paquet, ouvrit la fenêtre et l'alluma avec nonchalance.

"Parlons en de ta maman ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Havoc sans détour.

- Tu ne seras rien puisque tu es méchant !" décréta Elleonor en croisant les bras.

Elle lui tourna le dos et avança jusqu'au bureau de Falman.

"Je le trouve très réussi", déclara très honnêtement l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Il eut le droit à une magnifique sourire et la fillette s'apprêtait à retourner dans le bureau d'à côté quand Ethan, réveillé par l'échange houleux entre Elleonor et Havoc, se manifesta.

La petite se précipita vers lui et Havoc vérifia l'heure. Il sortit la pipette et la remplit, mais le petit être avait bien compris la leçon et à chaque fois qu'Havoc approchait la pipette, le bébé secouait la tête et recommençait à pleurer.

"Arrête ! finit par crier Elleonor, inquiète pour son frère.

- Il faut qu'il prenne son sirop, répliqua le blond, exaspéré.

- Arrête !" répéta-t-elle.

C'est exactement ce moment que choisirent Maria et Denny pour entrer. Oui bon, j'avoue ils n'ont pas choisi exactement ce moment, mais le hasard les a poussé à ouvrir la porte à ce moment précis.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" interrogea Maria.

Elleonor se cacha aussitôt derrière Havoc et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Tous ces militaires lui faisaient peur et elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce que lui avait dit Joanne, sa baby-sitter. Même si elle lui faisait confiance, se retrouver ainsi entourer d'autant de miliaires la paniquait. Peut-être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses parents ? Sinon, ils ne les auraient jamais laissé ici. Eux-même évitaient de se changer trop tôt le matin et même, ils leur souriaient, les embrassaient, les câlinaient. Alors qu'ici, les gens étaient si sérieux.

"Bonjour !" sourit alors Maria en se penchant vers la petite fille.

Celle-ci parut étonnée et finalement sortit de derrière Havoc.

"Bonjour", répondit-elle avec timidité et fasse au sourire de Maria, lui sourit également.

Peut-être que les gens n'étaient pas tous si froids ?

"Je m'appelle Maria Ross, déclara la militaire avec entrain.

- Je suis Elleonor, Elleonor Mustang", murmura la petite.

Cette simple réplique provoqua un moment de silence intense le temps que tous percutent et Havoc fut le premier à pousser un cri.

"Quoi ?! Mustang, vous êtes de la famille du Colonel ? s'enquit le blond en examinant le bébé sous toutes ses coutures.

- C'est vrai que l'appel a été passé au fixe du Colonel, déclara Falman après un moment.

- Oui et nous avons été tellement occupés qu'on en a oublié cette histoire, soupira Breda.

- Comment avez-vous pu passer à côté ? se moqua Denny en observant Ethan. Mis à part les yeux, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, fit remarquer le Sergent.

- Il a raison !" s'exclama Havoc en faisant le rapprochement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Elleonor.

"Je ne savais pas que le Colonel avait un frère ? hasarda Havoc.

- Tu es la nièce du Colonel Roy Mustang ?" questionna plus directement Breda.

La petite nia et Denny prit alors le bébé dans ses bras, habitué comme il l'était avec sa fratrie. Il lui fit boire le sirop et tenta de l'endormir en le berçant sous les regards surpris des autres militaires. Malheureusement pour leurs pauvres oreilles, il n'y parvint pas et Havoc essaya à son tour, puis le passa à Breda.

"Ah non ! fit ce-dernier. Donnez le plutôt à une femme", déclara-t-il en le tendant à Maria.

Elle le prit hésitante, mais comme précédemment, ne réussit pas à l'endormir. Néanmoins, le petit être arrêta de pleurer, ses grands yeux fixés sur Maria.

"C'est déjà ça", murmura cette-dernière, apaisée.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers Elleonor.

"Qui sont tes parents ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

- Non, chuchota la petite, je ne dois pas dire.

- D'accord, répondit Havoc, mais nous avons besoin de savoir. Et pourquoi ta baby-sitter a-t-elle appelé le Colonel Mustang ?"

Elleonor secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

"Non", répéta-t-elle, à présent terrifiée.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le détenteur de toutes ses réponses : Roy Mustang en personne. Il paraissait épuisé après sa réunion et lui qui s'attendait à voir toute sa petite équipe au boulot, fut drôlement surpris de les voir tous autour d'une petite fille, petite fille qui, si lui ne parvenait pas à la voir entourée ainsi, le reconnut aussitôt. Elle se faufila hors du cercle et fondit sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

"Papa !" hurla la fillette en sautant dans ses bras.

En grand habitué, il la rattrapa au vol et la serra contre lui.

"Ellie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" interrogea Roy inquiet.

Il essuya les larmes de sa fille et comme pour lui rappeler sa présence, Ethan se mît à pleurer. Le Colonel déposa Ellie au sol et s'avança sans aucun doute vers le petit, il le prit dans ses bras et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

"Hey", murmura-t-il en le berçant avec une infinie douceur.

Le bébé arrêta aussitôt ses pleurs et ouvrit son regard terrifié sur son père, regard qui s'adoucit aussitôt. Roy le mît à la vertical contre lui, comme _elle_ faisait et lui maintînt la tête.

"Alors, alors... bégaya Maria en désignant tour à tour Elleonor et son père.

- Oh, oui, je vous présente Elleonor Mustang et Ethan Mustang, mes enfants, déclara Roy avec un sourire de fierté.

- Mais ! Vous ne nous aviez jamais dit que vous aviez des enfants ?! s'emporta Breda qui ne comprenez pas ce manque de confiance.

- J'espère que le Lieutenant Hawkeye est au courant, déclara à son tour Havoc, sinon elle va vous en vouloir.

- Elle va de toute façon lui en vouloir, murmura Falman, à moins que... ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son supérieur.

- À moins que ce ne soit la mère de mes enfants ? compléta le Colonel lui même.

- Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose en effet, fit Breda. De l'appel si étrange de la baby-sitter au regard mordoré d'Ethan et j'en passe.

- Qui est leur mère ?" interrogea alors Denny exprimant à haute voix la question que tous se posaient.

La quatrième coïncidence de la journée -la première étant l'absence de Riza, la deuxième, l'arrivée de Maria et la troisième, celle de Roy et oui je vais bientôt en faire le titre de cet OS XD- se produisit au même moment. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye entra dans la pièce et son regard croisa celui de Roy.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un air suspicieux.

- Lieutenant, souffla Roy. Je vous présente ma nièce et mon neveu, mentit le Colonel.

Il avança la petite Elleonor.

"Quant à ce qu'ils font ici, je n'en sais rien, avoua le jeune homme.

- Oh, euh... Bonjour", fit Riza en lançant un sourire à Elleonor.

Elle s'avança vers le Colonel tandis que tous le foudroyaient du regard. Il lui mentait et en profitait pour tous les mettre dans la confidence !

"Euh... commença Havoc. La baby-sitter nous a joint par le fixe du Colonel et...

- Par son fixe ? s'étonna Riza.

- Euh... compléta Breda, il devait être le numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence.

- Ah", souffla la jeune femme.

Toute l'équipe tenta pour le mieux de se dépatouiller entre la vérité et le mensonge ce qui ne posa pas trop de problèmes étant donné qu'eux même n'avaient pas pu identifier les parents des enfants avant l'arrivée du Colonel.

"Comment ça "malade" ? s'inquiéta Roy au début de leur récit.

- Il va mieux, le médecin l'a examiné et la fièvre est tombée."

Roy parut rassuré et leva le bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci gazouilla d'une manière adorable et tous ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Havoc termina son récit et transforma la révélation finale bien entendu.

"Ah donc, ce sont les enfants de votre frère", répéta Riza ce que tous approuvèrent aussitôt.

Le bébé pour une raison inconnue se mît à rire, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

"Puis-je le prendre ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Pour toutes reponses, Roy glissa le bébé dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde tandis que les autres restaient estomaqués face à une Riza aussi souriante. Il faudrait faire venir des bébés plus souvent.

"Au fait Lieutenant, où étiez-vous aujourd'hui ? interrogea le Colonel sans nulle trace de reproches.

Et pour cause, il était aussi souriant qu'elle.

"Un rendez-vous médicale, déclara la militaire en gardant ses yeux posés sur le bébé qui riait à intervalles réguliers.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna son supérieur.

- Ah, fit Riza. Ceci ne vous regarde pas Colonel", déclara-t-elle avec un air moqueur.

Tous suivaient l'échange avec assiduité, attendant la suite. En fait, ils voulaient surtout savoir si Roy allait finalement lui dire la vérité ou non. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros très longtemps. Quoique ? Après tout, personne n'avait été au courant et Elleonor devait bien avoir cinq ans.

"Au fait, Colonel, lança Havoc. Vous ne devriez pas appelez votre f... Enfin votre belle-sœur ? se corrigea le blond.

- Oui, répondit Roy. Je vais le faire."

Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, gardant son regard posé sur Riza et le bébé.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et ils le trouvèrent franchement grave. Il lui mentait, mais s'inquiétait pour elle ?! Vraiment impossible ce Colonel ! Elle releva la tête et s'apprêtait à lui répondre sincèrement quand Ethan bafouilla quelques paroles. La jolie blonde arrêta aussitôt son début de phrase et baissa la tête vers le bébé. Elle le leva à hauteur de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? lança-t-elle.

Elle était apparemment la seule à avoir compris quoique ce soit à son bafouillage. Le bébé ouvrit alors la bouche dans un grand sourire et tendit ses petits bras vers Riza, gigotant. Il était aux anges et éclata de rire.

"Mama !" s'écria le petit en attrapant une mèche blonde du chignon de la jeune femme, chignon qui se défit aussitôt tandis que tous restaient interloqués.

Que venait-il de dire ? Il avait dit "Mama" ?!

Riza fut la première à réagir. Elle porta le bébé à bout de bras et le fit tourner autour d'elle doucement.

"Tu as entendu Roy ?! Il a dit maman !" s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Et comme preuve, le bébé répéta une nouvelle fois le mot suivit d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Riza éclata de rire à son tour et Elleonor s'avança vers eux. Elle leva la tête vers Riza et celle-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

"Maman !" lança cette fois Ethan en levant ses bras à nouveau.

Riza en eut presque les larmes aux yeux et le serra contre elle. Elle attrapa la petite Elleonor et la ramena contre son cœur.

"Mes petits amours, murmura la jeune femme, émue.

- On joue plus ? demanda Ellie qui croyait jusque là que ses parents jouaient à un jeu.

- Rah ! gronda Roy. Je fais de mon mieux pour leur cacher la vérité et vous êtes tous contre moi, râla le Colonel. Même toi ! déclara-t-il en désignant le bébé qui gazouilla de plus belle et prononça par la même occasion un nouveau mot.

- Papa ! s'écria le bébé et Mustang ne pût que fondre.

- Oh ! Il a dit papa ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Il a dit papa ! Il a dit papa !"

Alors que Roy semblait entamer une petite danse de la joie, Riza et Ellie éclatèrent de rire.

"Mais alors ! fit Havoc qui tenait de comprendre. La mère de... de ces enfants... c'est... c'est...

- Moi, répondit Riza de but en blanc.

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes... continua-t-il en désignant le couple. Et puis... comment ?" demanda-t-il pointant les enfants.

Riza toussa devant cette question et Roy se retint de rire.

"Eh bien, faut-il que je vous explique comment on fait les enfants, Sous-Lieutenant ? se moqua le brun.

- Non, répliqua aussitôt Riza. Pas devant les enfants !"

Roy ravala donc ses paroles.

"C'est pour ça que vous nous avez quitté l'année dernière pour un poste dans l'est ?

- Oui, approuva la jeune femme, le temps de la naissance d'Ethan. Nous avons fait pareil pour Ellie.

- J'espère que vous garderez ça pour vous, fit Roy avec sérieux.

- Je pense que vous devriez plutôt en parler au Généralissime. Devant le fait accompli et face à deux de ses meilleurs éléments, que pensez-vous qu'il puisse dire ?" déclara Maria.

Denny approuva et Roy consultât Riza du regard.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ? Après, si nous sortons d'ici avec eux, les gens vont tout de suite comprendre. Il suffit de regarder Ellie."

En effet, les cheveux de Riza étaient détachés et ondulés légèrement tout en étant de la même teinte que ceux d'Ellie. À vrai dire, côte à cote, le doute n'était pas permi. Elle finit par opiner.

"Bien, allons-y", céda la jolie blonde.

Une main sur son poignet la retint. Elle dévisagea Roy, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

"Es-tu enceinte ?" interrogea-t-il avec un sérieux désarmant.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et l'étonnement se lût sur son regard.

"Comment... ? murmura-t-elle.

- Alors tu es enceinte ?!" répéta Roy, un sourire venant illuminer son visage.

Elle acquiesça, toujours pas remis de sa surprise et le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer puis la serra contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas écraser Ethan.

"Comment le sais-tu ? questionna Riza d'une petite voix.

- Ton rendez-vous devait être forcément dans un hôpital pour que tu ne répondes pas à ton portable et généralement, tu n'y vas qu'en cas de force majeur. De plus, tu as vu tes enfants ce matin alors cette émotivité paraissait suspecte.

- Il va y avoir un nouveau Ethan ?" fit Ellie en tirant sur le pantalon de son papa.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

"Oui, ce bébé ne serait pas Ethan, mais un autre bébé", expliqua-t-il.

Elleonor approuva et sourit à pleine dents.

"Ouais ! Alors ça serait ma petite sœur ! s'écria la petite.

- J'espère bien, approuva son papa à qui l'idée d'une deuxième mini Riza plaisait bien.

- Oh là vous deux, les arrêta la jeune femme, vous m'en demandez beaucoup là", fit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Et toute la petite famille sortit, laissant là, le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Denny et Maria, pantois.

* * *

**Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je me suis bien amusée pour éclaire cet OS, merci encore à Musing-and-Music ! J'espère que j'ai réussi le défi. Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos défis. Au fait est ce que vous avez cru au pseudo mensonge de Roy ou non ? (Juste par curiosité, même si je sais que vu l'intitulé de ce recueil, c'est dur XD) **

**Bisous à tous et merci ! ^^**


End file.
